russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland is a 2014 Philippine first fantasy television series dubbed as fantaserye directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, starring the teen actress Janella Salvador in her first leading role as Janella Bernardo, a girl nicknamed the Princess of the Sea, whose turning good as a mermaid tale under the sea. Also, the first television series for the prime leading man Marlo Mortel on IBC. The fantasy series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from January 6, 2014 to July 18, 2014 on the network's primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. It is the nineth television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and shot in high definition (HD). It was also the very first fantasy series of IBC in a primetime slot since 2004 dominance of two first fantasy series Marina and ''Marinara'' are both also the mermaid fantaseryes. Promotion Discover a fantasy made a splash in the deep blue sea about a mermaid tale from an underwater fantasy as IBC launch its very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. This project was given to Be Careful With My Heart star Janella Salvador as the first lead role for the first-ever fantaserye in played character as the 15-year Janella Bernardo received acclaim from critics, after signing the contract superstar for IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center on November 29, 2013. This is her first venture into the "fantaserye genre," although this new series is a perfect mix of fantasy, light drama, romance, action and adventure as the cast and crew described the series. On December 13, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the title Janella in Wonderland and will be shown on January 6, 2014 at 7:45pm, taking over the timeslot of the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday and now moved to Saturday and Sunday games. Along with Janella, other actors include her Be Careful With My Heart onsceen team-up partner Marlo Mortel, along with Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Shy Carlos, Alexandra Macanan, Kiko Estrada, Joshua Dionisio, Alfred Vargas, Kat Alano and Alessandra de Rossi. Primetime first-timer with director Jeffrey Jeturian hired as director for the fantaserye. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in the island and underwater sea in IBC's very first fantaserye for 2014. Since the story revolves about the teen mermaid tale in the deep blue sea. The full trailer was released on December 18, 2013 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationide on Twitter as the official poster was released. From December 30, 2013 to January 3, 2014, Salvador will appeared and performed via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the very first fantasy series of IBC. On January 1, Marlo Mortel, Janella's love interest who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest, gave a special appearance. By January 3, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas and Kat Alano are the guest appearance promoted for Janella's first ever fantasy series. A one-hour primer was made entitled Janella in Wonderland: The Making was aired on January 4, 2014 featuring exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and cast interviews of the very first fantasy series. It was aired a week before the fantasy series kicked-off on Kapinoy Primetime. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on January 4, the same day of the fantasy series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Also present in the said screening was Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez. On January 5, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day, they also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, while Janella guested in Showbiz Star on January 6. Overview The opening intro and doing the opening recap for the narrator of Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) she recorded in proper sequence as she was there so she knows what happened and was catching us up, a character in the show can easily narrate us on what’s happened without causing confusion which artificial narrators like to do before the scene of episode. An ending in narration of Janella before the ending credits with the scene of clips 'Synopsis' The story of ordinary girl Janella Bernardo (Sofia Millares) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. The family of her mom Dianne (Angelu de Leon) and his dad Danny (Bobby Andrews). Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a foster dad at the house to received the island. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformed from 8-years old into 15-year-old (Janella Salvador) narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. Janella discovers that she breathe underwater, and she meets a pink-purple dolphin named Zuma that talks to her. Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) explains that Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Jenine as a baby to raise because she was born with family. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. She's a classmate from high school who she wearing a school uniform. She's a teenager while she learns a family secret: she's a mermaid! Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma set off on an undersea adventure from Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. In the end, she discovers that what makes you different could be your greatest strength.Janella she believes her and goes to her friends Syrenka (Shy Carlos) and Monica (Alexandra Macanan). Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is half-mermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her boy is King Triton (Alfred Vargas), king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Shy (Jai Agpangan) and Andy (Joj Agpangan) give Janella an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. Over the mountains and volcanoes, the Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed. Janella will be a mermaid tale on swimming is at the beach at the island on a fairytale adventure over picturesque lands and even under the sea as we meet the mermaid to explore the deep, and everywhere they go looks at the water for her with her friends Syrenka and Monica. Victor, her boyfriend of Janella as well at the bay. How will Lloyd giving Janella as the mermaid girl of the sea? Somehow, that the sand castle will look in island, telling them the story as Janella who dreams of being a mermaid princess. Seems at the waterfall as well. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Shy and Andy for help with research of the sand and sandy beaches. In the vacation land, they manage to find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave, and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents that Janella Bernardo is able to surf through successfully in the lake and tide pools of island and as the beach, she's had a magical power at the infinite ocean that makes pearls dance and glow. Although Janella and Victor warns that if he comes to the sea, she jumps into the water and they elude their pursuers paradise with the light house and the sea. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom. Janella, Shy and Andy then approach Eris directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Janella to grab Lauren's necklace. In a rage, Eris creates a whirlpool to banish Janella to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Janella calls the Dreamfish for help. The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. Janella rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as princess of Oceana. Due to this, Janella is given a real mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Janella reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Janella, and after a chase Janella is able to lure Erisinto the whirlpool. Lauren is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean on the beach. Janella finds and sets the princess, and makes Oceana healthy once more. In aftermath, Janella confesses that she is her life as a human, and gives her a magical necklace that will enable to be a human and mermaid she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Victor. “Oh my gee, i'm so exciting mermaid princess how Janella fall in love again because this mermaid tail girl in the land that I have received this year,” said Janella who admitted that she has become attached to her character. I'm so oh my super gee, i'm Janella Bernardo feels the magic for me. Janella gave Pet Fish (Nel Gomez), Zuma (Louise Abuel) and Sebastian (Elmo Magalona) are in the splash of beach. Now that the mermaid ending of Janella’s fairytale near, the Princess of the Waves in island at the beachfront home and the Paradise Cove. Who will kiss Victor (Marlo Mortel) charming fall in love again? She reunited for the family at home received the house island with Jenine and Daniel. In the end of the story for the sea, at the beach, Oh My G, Janella loves Victor who kiss me while as she jumps into the water and they elude their pursers Janella the mermaid tail will fall in love again. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom as Victor kiss Janella. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo - Oh my gee, a girl nicknamed Princess of the Sea, who turning into a mermaid tale under the sea. Their parents death when she was a baby so her mother Queen Mayleen gave baby Janella to her mom and dad to raise, thinking that she will be safe on land than in the ocean. Her queen of the mermaids Mayleen and she is a teenager sister of her mom Dianne, his dad Danny and her little sister Ashley. Janella is a teen actress to play the role at age 15 by wearing the "pink-colored" fish tail much like a dolphin. She's the princess of Oceana and has a pink tail. * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred - A popular boy as Janella's love interest. Janella calls him "Mallows". Supporting Cast * Angelu de Leon as Dianne Bernardo - Janella's mom * Bobby Andrews as Danny Bernardo - Janella's dad * Andrei Felix as Marvin Fred - A boy who is interest with Bettina and his bestfriend Victor. * Bettina Carlos as Bettina Fred - An oldest sister of the sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance as the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse with friend Marvin. * Shy Carlos as Syrenka Carlos - One of Janella's best friends. * [[Alexandra Macanan|'Alexandra Macanan']] as Monica delos Reyes - Janella's other best friend. Her personality makes her the first one to believe that Janella is mermaid. * Alyanna Angeles as Ashley Bernardo - Janella's little sister. * Nathan Barrera as James Pomol - Classmate from high school and Victor's friend. * [[Kiko Estrada|'Kiko Estrada']] as Eric Bautista - Classmate from high school and Victor's friend. * [[Joshua Dionisio|'Joshua Dionisio']] as Ronald Dan - Classmate from high school and Victor's friend. 'Mermaids' * Kat Alano as Mayleen Arevano - Janella's mother. She was the Queen regnant Queen of Oceana, until her evil younger sister, Eris, stole the throne from her. * Alfred Vargas as King Triton - The widower king underwater kingdom of Oceana with his magic trident. * Matt Edwards as Oliver Ando * Jai Agpangan as Shy Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Merliah fight the evil Eris. * Joj Agpangan as Andy Reyes - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Merliah fight the evil Eris. * Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo - A merman prince of the underwater. * Yen Santos as Louise Tolentino - She is a destiny girl of the underwater island surf. * Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam - The forces of underwater stormed. 'Sea creatures (voice)' * Louise Abuel as Zuma - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Janella. A sparkly pink dolphin who shows Janella around the ocean kingdom and helps her save Mayleen. She is almost the same size as Janella. Zuma appears to the girls (such as Syrenka and Monica) and later Victor, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. * Elmo Magalona as Sebastian - A small red Jamaican crab who acts the king's adviser King Triton. * Pia Magalona as Fisher * Harvey Bautista as Snouts - A helpful sea lion who is friends of Janella. He belongs to Shy and Andy. * Timothy Chan as Dreamfish - The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. * Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish - The pet fish who is he give Janella's fisher pets. * Coleen Garcia as Lipstick Fish * Polo Ravales as Octopus * Jon Santos as Shrimp * Teejay Marquez as Jellyfish * Anton Revilla as Seal * Josh Padilla as Remo (seahorse) - A yellow-and-green striped seahorse who is Eris' sidekick. Remo is constantly abused by Eris. He leads Janella to where Mayleen is held as soon as Eris is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. * Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark * CJ Navato as Squid * Neil Coleta as Shell Villains * [[Alessandra de Rossi|'Alessandra de Rossi']] as Eris - An evil mermaid with an orange tail whose a sister of Mayleen and aunt of Janella. She is the one who overthrew Mayleen and became their new evil queen. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. The main antagonist of the film. She is jealous of evil underwater and imprisons her to become queen. * RJ Ledesma as Evil Beneth - Beneth looses the power of the island is an evil forces failure. * Meryll Soriano as Ursula - A fictional character as the sea witch. A powerful cecaelian sea witch who occasionally antagonizes Janella. * Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish (voice) * Ruben Gonzaga as Shark (voice) Extended Cast * Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred - Victor's young brother. * Victor Anastacio as Lloyd Ramiro - High school teacher. 'Special Participation' * Sofia Millares as young Janella Bernardo - It was born in 8-year-old girl as a kid, takes on a journey to trace her origins until she finds out that she is the daughter of a merman and a human. * Jenine Desideiro as Jenine Bernardo - Janella's mother that she gives a daughter girl. A flashback of the mother explains Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Jenine as a baby to raise because she was born with family. * Freddie Webb as Daniel Bernardo '- Janella's grandfather that he gaves a daughter. * 'Franchesca Salcedo as young Shy Gonzales * Barbie Sabino as young Andy Reyes Episodes Reception 'Ratings' This series has started the trend of fantaserye (Fantasy series) mania for IBC. Since its premiere telecast, Janella in Wonderland debuted with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its two competitors ABS-CBN's Honesto (29.0%) and GMA's Adarna (12.0%). By January 23, the fantasy series was at number 1 once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador hit an all-time high national TV rating of has garnered a 33.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (31.4%) and Adarna (13.3%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 most-watched fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings race on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime slot. As of March 17, 2014, the fantasy series remained its lead despite its 11-week-airing and now gains the rival mermaid fantasy with an average rating of registered a 34.1% in the ratings share nationwide, beating the entrance of Sirena Wars like ABS-CBN's Dyesebel which is top-billed by Anne Curtis with 32.8% and GMA's Kambal Sirena also top-billed by Louise delos Reyes with only 17.9% in the month of March, based on the Kantar Media-TNS data survey. In time for its 54th year anniversary of IBC, the fantaserye craze continues as for making Janella in Wonderland, the number 1 most-watched fantserye toppling Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena for the top slot after 3-weeks and gains its primetime shows lead in Mega Manila and nationwide ratings. Mall tour After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella in Wonderland, name the only primetime princess Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella in Wonderland: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In February 5, the cast visited Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City followed by an appearance in February 12 at SM City Lucena. More fans who want to join and attend Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour to buy the event of licensing and merchandising like shirts, bags, slippers, dress, mermaid suits, toys, dolls, necklace and beautiful bracelet in the venue. In February 28, Mortel, Salvador, Felix, Carlos and Dionisio stopped by at Sinulog Festival in Cebu City. On March 13, Mortel and Salvador visited in its grand fans’ day at the SM City Iloilo. In April 4-6, Janella Salvador visited at Marikina Sports Complex in Marikina City, Philippines as well as being part of the Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan concert along with Marlo Mortel and Andrei Felix to promote the fantasy series. The cast continued the tour in SM City Baguio in April 19 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at Robinsons Place Roxas in May 3. Critics The director of Janella in Wonderland is the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, tagged Janella Salvador as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart now hailed as the Only Primetime Princess based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is realy good. Oh my gee, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this this fantaserye would surely rate, oh my super gee. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella in Wonderland Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella in Wonderland on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. 'Janella in Wonderland mobile game' In February 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella in Wonderland. This is the first mobile game based on a Philippine television series. IBC Interactive plans to make more mobile games based on popular television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand and Maya Loves Sir Chief. Music Due to the success of the fantaserye, the soundtrack album Janella in Wonderland: The Official Soundtrack was released March 2, 2014 by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Janella Salvador, led by the show's lullaby love theme song Hanggang Kailan. The second single, Here I Am Again was released in February 26 followed by the show's third single, Till it's Time in February 28. The fourth single is the dance craze track Mermaid Party in March 3. The fifth single is A Part of Me. Due to success of the show, the album was also certified Gold according to IBC Records. 'Track listing' # Hanggang Kailan (written by Ryan Cayabyab, arranged by Marc Santos) (music video) - Janella Salvador # Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador # Till It's Time (Carol Banawa) (music video) (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #''A Part of Me'' (Roselle Nava) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) - Janella Salvador # Panaginip (music by Lorrie Ilustre and lyrics by Dennis Garcia) - Janella Salvador # Here I Am Again (Rachelle Ann Go) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) - Janella Salvador # Yakap (Charice) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador # Mermaid Party (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) - Janella Salvador Awards and nominations 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Princess of Philippine Television (Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Most Promising Love Team on Television (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Top Rating Primetime Fantasy 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series Stars) - Won (Janella Salvador) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series) - Won Trivia *This marks Salvador's first project and the first television series for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract star thru Kapinoy Talent Center. *It became a huge success and crowned her as the Primetime Princess of IBC. *A good summer tale before the series, Janella Salvador is a diving course while taping started. Her role required her to swim up to 60 ft (18 m). Salvador's mermaid tail costume's colors ("pink-colored") for the mermaid tale compared to the tail colors from the film Splash. *This is IBC's first-ever fantaserye in the primetime block, and commonly known as the sirena-serye since Marimar and Marinara aired in 2004. *It also marked Marlo Mortel's first primetime series under IBC and his hottest Kapinoy leading man. *Both Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel are also appear in Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. *The first primetime fantasy series filmed and shot in HD. References See also *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014 *IBC-13 Launches Janella Salvador as a Primetime Princess in her First Fantaserye 'Janella in Wonderland' Premieres January 6 *Janella in Wonderland - IBC's First Fantasy Series *Revamp for Kapinoy Primetime *Show kicks off IBC-13's new prime time strategy launches its first fantasy series *Express Balita tops the ratings game; Janella in Wonderland debuts in primetime of IBC *'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash Princess in National TV Ratings *Battle of ‘sirenas,’ ratings queens looms *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna' *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids *'Janella in Wonderland' joins with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' in nationwide TV ratings *"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers *10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced *Coming Soon: My Little Janella, Plus Other IBC Updates *Janella Salvador’s new shows on IBC-13: fantasy series, teen drama *Poll: Dyesebel vs Kambal Sirena vs Janella in Wonderland: Which is the better mermaid series? *Anne Curtis Reacts to IBC's Janella in Wonderland and GMA's Kambal Sirena *Janella Salvador love-team Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez *Kambal Sirena, Dyesebel Won’t Begin Simultaneously *14 showbiz sirenas *Battle of the Mermaids: 'Dyesebel' vs 'Kambal Sirena' vs 'Janella in Wonderland' *Ahead of ‘Dyesebel’ and ‘Janella in Wonderland,’ ‘Kambal Sirena’ makes a splash *Fifty-four year high for IBC *Janella Salvador versus Anne Curtis and Louise delos Reyes: Who is the better mermaid? *GMA 7, ABS-CBN and IBC 13 battles it out with ‘Sirenaserye’ *Fishfight Begins this Monday as "Dyesebel" Pits Against "Janella in Wonderland" and "Kambal Sirena" on Primetime *Battle of the Mermaids on Primetime TV: "Kambal Sirena" vs. "Dyesebel" *Janella in Wonderland got 34.1% on its new rivals *'Janella in Wonderland' Now Battled For Two Rival Fantaseryes *Dyesebel, Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland: An epic clash of TV mermaids *National TV Ratings (March 17 and 18, 2014): 'Janella in Wonderland' drowns 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena' *Dyesebel drowns competitor mermaid *Mermaids and other supernaturals *IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block *Janella Salvador as IBC's Only Primetime Princess *Janella meets Kirarin *Battle of the Primetime: Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel vs. Kambal Sirena vs. Janella in Wonderland (Week 1) *Janella Salvador debuting its another solo album *Primetime princess to promote mermaid fantasy series *National TV Ratings (April 1 to 3, 2014) – ‘Dyesebel’ Tops Primetime, ‘Meteor Garden’ Leads Afternoon Viewership *IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate *13,000 Fans Celebrate with Janella Salvador and Abby Bautista in ‘Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour’ *IBC Board of Directors explain programming decision to air pure series daliy *Mermaid wars *Channel 13 back in harness *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Stars to Bond with Fans this Saturday in TriNoMa *ATC @ IBC: CAN IT CHANGE THE TV LANDSCAPE *Maria Fernanda Yepes — The Only Reason Why You’d Want to Watch “La Teniente” *IBC 13 being revived with new TV shows *Love romance and action on IBC 13's power primetime *Is IBC Set to Join ABS-CBN and GMA's Bandwagon *Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day at SM North EDSA on June 21, 2014 Schedule *Janella in Wonderland airs The Mermaid Finale this July *Of mermaids and men *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series